Odeio TPM Porém
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Ino fica um porre na TPM.Reclama de tudo, mais do que no normal. Fica devorando enlouquecidamente chocolates e depois entra em depressão porque vai ficar gorda, e com espinhas e que ninguém vai gostar dela.Porém, tem algo que Shikamaru realmente não se en


Obviamente, não sou dona do Naruto, só dona dessa fic mesmo.

Acho ridículo ter de escrever algo tão obvius ¬¬

**Odeio ****TPM…Porém.**

Ah, mais como Shikamaru odiava 'aquela' época do mês.

Eles saiam para dar um volta mais Ino ficava carrancuda, reclamando de tudo, das coisas mais idiotas como uma pedra que ela chutou e estava ali de propósito só para ela se machucar e como ele era um porco insensível por rir dela naquela hora.

Ela reclamava até das coisas mais normais, como Chouji comer quase toda a carne quando eles saiam juntos, e como ele ia entupir as artérias com gordura e ela ia morrer sem comida, já que ele pegava tudo.

E mais tarde, na casa dele, ela iria chorar por causa da forma como ela tratou o amigo, e em como ela que era a porca insensível do relacionamento (sim, quando ela se chamava de porca, a coisa ficava feia) por agir de forma tão idiota com o outro.

E no dia seguinte quando ele passasse na casa dela, ela estaria no quarto, sentada na cama mais precisamente, com monte de papéis de chocolate esparramados e mais monte de embalagens ainda por serem abertas e ela no meio de tudo isso, devorando uma barra.

E depois que ele entrasse e fizesse um comentário ela iria começar a chorar novamente, dizendo como ele tinha toda a razão (é, quando ela falava isso, as coisas acabaram de ficar bem piores) e ela ia engordar tanto que ia ficar maior que o Chouji e que ia ficar cheia de espinhas e que o Shikamaru ia ficar com nojo dela e nunca mais olhar na cara dela e em como ela ia ficar sozinha pro resto da vida, porque ninguém mais ia falar com ela e ela morreria enorme e só com gatos e levaria semanas até notarem que ela estava morta.

Nessa hora, Shikamaru tinha de abraçá-la e reconfortá-la dizendo que essas idéias eram ridículas e problemáticas, que ele nunca a deixaria não importando como ela se parecesse, e que ninguém ia odiá-la e em como provavelmente ela não acabaria sozinha com os gatos, porque nenhum ia querer ficar por perto com ela tendo esses ataques mensais.

E essa era a hora em que ele tinha de sair correndo, porque ela estava jogando tudo que entrava em contato com sua mão em cima dele.

E depois, no dia seguinte, ele tinha de visitá-la e nem precisaria pedir desculpas, pois ela ia se jogar nos seus braços com os olhos molhados, dizendo que nunca mais queria brigar assim, mesmo sabendo que mês que vem seria a mesma coisa. E então, eles iriam sentar no sofá para assistir um filme. Ela estaria deitada, porque iria reclamar de que ele era muito preguiçoso e sempre era ele quem ficava deitado.

Então, ela iria deitar e apoiar a cabeça no seu colo e ele ia ficar mexendo no cabelo dela e lá pela metade do filme ela ia começar a ficar inquieta, olhando pros lados e mexendo os pés um no outro.

Aí ele já sabia o que estava e o que iria acontecer.

Ela iria olhar para ele e se levantar, ficando bem próxima e ia ficar parada olhando para o rosto dele até que ele se virasse e visse a cabeça dela inclinada e os olhos com um brilho diferente. Então ele não veria mais nada, porque os olhos estariam fechados e as únicas coisas que ele iria notar m os lábios dela em contado com os seus, e a maneira como ela se apertava junto ao seu corpo e em como ele a sentia através de suas mãos, e em como ela o livrava das roupas e em como a temperatura parecia subir com incrível rapidez e em como ela realmente gritava alto e em como o corpo dela tinha o encaixe perfeito junto com o seu e em como eles eram uma imagem interessante, deitados juntos refletidos com a luz azul da Tv, já que o filme já havia acabado sem nenhum dos dois notarem.

É, pensando bem, Shikamaru não achava 'aquela' época do mês tão problemática assim...

**FIM**

**N/A: **Ah, cabei outra fic! Duas seguidas hein?

Acho que esse ficou menos bobo em comparação à outra. E oh, coisa mais picante que já escrevi (pelo menos para a minha conta, sem contar ajuda que dei a outras /// )

Então, acharam o que?

Eu ia escrever de outro jeito, mais na hora, só fui digitando e acabou saindo assim!

Ah, o botãozinho ta com fomee, me ajudem a alimentá-lo!

Fácil,fácil, só clicar nele e deixar review ;)


End file.
